


盾冬自留地

by kangjunyao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjunyao/pseuds/kangjunyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写一些已知结局的小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 逆风旅人

冬兵摔在了一堆杂物旁。

他迅速地就地一滚找好掩体环顾四周，这是一个被废弃的街道，堆满了垃圾和杂物，没有可疑的敌人，那道奇怪的强劲吸力也消失了。

前一秒他还在西伯利亚的雪原上，劲风呼啸，荒无人迹，突然凭空而起的一股吸力袭来，他起先还以为是风，但没有哪一种风能把人从雪原一下吹到城市的某个街道。冬兵隐匿了一会儿，听着街道两旁楼里的响动，有小孩子的玩闹声从另一条街传来，渐近又渐远。

他忽然有些茫然了。

记忆的开始是他被绑在一个机器上，残留的头痛感令他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他的大脑里满是一些破碎的画面，却什么也拼凑不起来，接着有人告诉了他关于他的代号、来历以及他所在基地组织的理念。

在和一些战士“热身”确定他恢复战力后，他就跟随着一组队员一起执行任务了，然而还没有等他们走出基地所在的雪原，他便被独自吹落在了这里，看起来离之前的地方很远，他刚才听到了，这里的人都说着另一种语言。

冬兵又默念了一遍这次任务目标的名字：威尔·安格斯特，他需要找到这个人并把他杀死。但目前的情况是他不知目标在哪里，也不知现在自己身在何处，连和他一起任务的那群人他都不知如何找起。

他小幅度地活动了一下身子，这里温度不低，他的作战服已经开始黏在身上了。

总之，冬兵决定还是先熟悉一下他着陆的这个地方。

他消无声息地消失在了阴影里。

 

事实证明生活永远充满惊喜。

冬兵只花了不到半天的时间就熟悉了这个小城区，这并不是他侦查能力强到逆天什么的，而是他本能地觉得自己熟悉这个地方。

他转过小巷，街角是和他想象中一样的小杂货店，他去过一栋破旧的居民楼，楼梯扶手上的铁锈也和他脑中纷飞的某个画面碎片相吻合。他想不起任何事，然而置身在这片城区，他像是回到了以前生活的某个地方，他感到安全和温暖。

冬兵穿着便装在街道穿行，他现在都可以不带热武器出门了，当然，这也和这里的人大都毫无威胁有关。

他不知道自己在找什么，也不清楚滞留在这里的理由，但他潜意识里觉得自己在等待着什么，并笃定它会出现。他磨洋工似的在这里消耗了两个多月的时光，已经摸清了哪家卖的热狗最好吃。

但这对他的任务毫无帮助。他已经渐渐能够把这里的人脸和某些名字一一对上号，但这里没有一个叫威尔·安格斯特的任务目标。

冬兵觉得自己退步了，他是一个士兵，需要做的事只有一件，那就是服从命令。现在看来他明显更想过目前这样宁静的生活，也许他是被影响了，如今他每次想起这个任务，都会觉得有些不情愿，他有些怀疑自己当初为什么会选择成为冬日战士，然而每当这些抗拒的想法一出现，他都会头痛欲裂，一个声音在他脑内低沉地盘旋着，让他除了完成任务再也顾及不了其他念头。

 

冬兵往下拉了拉头上的鸭舌帽，这是基本的警惕心，深入骨髓的，他习惯于掩藏自己，就像他习惯于在黑暗里行动和生活。

但这里的人们看起来生活很落后，冬兵也不知道他哪来的这个看法，毕竟这是他醒来后第一个接触的生活地，可是这里的商店从来都是天黑之前就关了门。

这就导致他必须在白天去商店买些必需品。

没有24时营业的便利店，冬兵想，他提着东西拐进一条小路，接着又沉浸在自己的思绪里，努力回忆自己在哪里去过那种便利店。

沉闷的撞击声传来，夹杂着一些幼稚的脏话，冬兵微微抬起头，从帽檐下方看去，前方两个身影纠缠在一起。

纯粹的暴力事件，那个小个子几乎没有还手之力，但看起来无比坚韧，好几次被打趴下后又站了起来。

冬兵停了脚步。

吸引他的不是那个小个子不怕死的精神，他盯着手臂纠缠下的那头金发，终于知道了自己在等的到底是什么。

脑中灰色的记忆画面骤然鲜活起来，他一直觉得这里虽然熟悉但总缺少了什么，原来是那抹金色，它是这所有一切的意义。

等他再次回过神时，那个施暴者已经被他捏着脖子举在半空了，唤回他神智的是那个金发小个子，他努力扒住冬兵举起的手臂，憋红了脸叫道：“可以了！别杀他！”

冬兵低下头和他对视，小个子有双蓝得不真实的眼睛，眼尾还有一抹乌青，它们惶急地望过来，带着恳求，冬兵看见了自己隐藏在帽子阴影下的脸的倒影。

他放下了施暴者，那个人捂着脖子连滚带爬地迅速消失了，但他们都没有去管他。

 

“谢谢你帮我，”小个子的脸上还带着汗水和不正常的红晕，他喘得很厉害，但还是坚持介绍完自己，“我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你呢？”

冬兵没有出声，冬日战士是个代号，是一个冰冷的威胁，是对敌人无声的震慑，但绝对不是一个可以出现在相互介绍里的名字。

万幸史蒂夫十分善解人意，他看出冬兵不是不想理他，而是真的不好回答这个看起来没什么难度的问题。

“你的身手棒极了，是练过武术吗？”史蒂夫兴奋地说着，露出几分符合他年龄的稚气来，“我看到了，你一下子就冲了过来，然后把杰夫一手举起。”他避过了冬兵险些闹出人命的事实。“你真厉害。”他说。

冬兵攥着手提袋，跟着金发小个子史蒂夫走出了小巷，听他不停地称赞自己。他很想说这没什么，自己只是觉得他很熟悉，然后本能地保护了他，没什么路见不平拔刀相助的大道理，但他只是一路沉默着。

“还是要谢谢你，”史蒂夫不知第几遍表示感谢了，他有些羡慕地看了看冬兵的手臂，“不知道我以后能不能也变得和你一样强壮有力…”

“我可以教你。”冬兵开口道，这是两人相遇后他说的第一句话，史蒂夫十分意外，接着又觉得这个寡言的大个子声音低沉得很好听。

“真的吗？”

冬兵点点头，发现自己跟着史蒂夫来到了某个楼房前。

“这是我住的地方。”史蒂夫介绍，“你可以来找我玩，你一定会喜欢我妈妈做的苹果派。”

记忆又开始捣乱了，冬兵默默看向四楼的某个房间，那间屋子里应该有个旧旧的沙发，沙发垫可以铺在地上，睡上去很舒服。

“那么，先再见啦。”史蒂夫说。

一点都不热情，冬兵有些失望地想道，都不请救命恩人上去坐一坐沙发。

“再见。”他说。

 

“总得有个称呼，”史蒂夫说，“随便什么都行，不然这样和你说话感觉很不礼貌。”

这是他们第二次见面，距离上一次已经过去了十几天，久到史蒂夫以为自己的奇遇结束了，然后冬兵便又出现在了他的面前。

他这样提出要求，其实心里也是很忐忑的，冬兵虽然穿着普通的衣衫，但气场总是和周围有种格格不入的感觉，史蒂夫觉得他不是一般人，更何况他还帮过自己。这次他直接出现在了史蒂夫的窗前，对于史蒂夫邀请他进屋的举动并无回应，他坐在窗框边，拿出一把匕首和一根木头沉默地削着，史蒂夫很怕他就这样突然离去。

冬兵没有生气，他很无所谓地说道：“那就选一个你喜欢的吧。”

史蒂夫有些激动，心情类似于第一次被获准在家里养只狗狗，他认真地想了想，说道：“我喜欢小鹿，学校里老师第一次教我们画的就是一只小鹿，眼睛大大的，很可爱。”

他小心翼翼地询问道：“我可以叫你buck吗？”

冬兵停了动作，他的头骤然疼痛起来，他已经竭力不动声色了，但周身气势还是一下子凌厉起来，史蒂夫感觉到了，他担忧地望着冬兵，伸出手想安抚他，但紧接着他觉得手下的质感有些不对。

冬兵的左臂坚硬得像铁一样，而他的左手好像一直都带着手套。

史蒂夫吃惊地抬起头，正对上冬兵看着他的目光，像是野兽，但又很平静。

“我不喜欢buck，”他说，“以后你就叫我Winter。”

他将一个东西丢过来，跳下窗户，史蒂夫急忙探头望去，只见他的背影三两下便消失在了黑暗里。

史蒂夫低下头看着手里握住的东西，是冬兵刚刚一直在削的那根木头，他留给他一柄小木刀。

 

在史蒂夫看来，冬兵依旧行踪不定，但他也没有食言，他会偶尔冒出来给史蒂夫一些格斗方面的指点，并且在消失前留下一些锻炼的指标让史蒂夫每天完成。

除了有时史蒂夫被人欺负，冬兵几乎不会在第三人面前出现，有一次他的妈妈进了屋，冬兵在她看到之前便利落的消失了。

这看起来像是他不愿暴露自己，但他没有拒绝史蒂夫这个朋友，至少史蒂夫是这样想的。

冬兵时常表现出对常识一无所知的一面，还是史蒂夫告诉他这里是美国纽约的布鲁克林区，他甚至不知道电影是什么，更别说什么明星名人之类的，但他知道人体的弱点都在哪里，知道怎样的攻击是最有效的，知道怎样耍小刀才更有气势和出其不意，总之，他一点都不像个普通青年。

毫无疑问，史蒂夫喜欢他，崇拜他，但他们的关系真正亲近起来还是那次冬兵消失了整整三个月后。

史蒂夫心急如焚，但又不知怎样去确定他的安全，他们之间的每次见面都是冬兵来找他，而冬兵消失了，他们便再没法联系。直到三个月后冬兵再次出现在他的窗前，史蒂夫才感觉自己又活过来了，他其实不介意冬兵不再来找他，但这样一声不响地消失实在令人担忧。

“我去了一趟西伯利亚。”冬兵说，他的气质更凛冽了，但给人感觉意外地生动起来。

“听起来很远，”史蒂夫说，“那里都有什么？”

冬兵沉默了一会，说：“那里什么都没有。”

什么都没有，雪原依旧漫无边际，但伪装的基地，全副武装的战士，都不见了。在他被脑中的那个声音烦到不行决定回基地看看时，他发现什么都没有了。

这可真是……太好了，冬兵想，他刚刚爱上史蒂夫妈妈的手艺，一点也不想离开。

他扭过头望向史蒂夫，他的蓝眼睛里满是担心，冬兵知道自己这次有些吓到这个孩子了，他罕见地露出一个小小的笑容：“你之前不是曾问过我从哪里来的吗？”

 

“所以，你是被一阵风从西伯利亚刮来这里的？”史蒂夫加重了语气重复道，希望自己的质疑和不满能完美地表达出来。

“是的。”冬兵回答，看起来一点都不像敷衍。

“然后，你又回去了，发现一切都不见了？”史蒂夫接着问道，不出意外地看见冬兵点了点头。

这太超自然了，但也许就是事实。史蒂夫眨了眨眼，还是决定接受它。

“你有什么想要的礼物吗？”冬兵突然问道。

史蒂夫摇摇头，冬兵时常送他一些小玩意，，而他本人其实对礼物什么的并不热衷。

“其实也不算礼物，算作赔礼吧。”冬兵解释，看起来有些不自在，“或者你有什么愿望？想去游乐园玩一天吗？”

“我又不是小孩子了。”史蒂夫嘀咕道，忽然一个想法福临心至般地出现了。

“我想看一看你的胳膊。”他说，一边望向冬兵的左臂。

冬兵很干脆地脱下了手套，“撕拉”一声就将左边的袖子直接撕下，一个泛着金属光泽的银色手臂出现在史蒂夫眼前。

“cool……”他情不自禁地脱口而出，金属臂在冬兵的控制下扭动着，合页翕张，机械声传来，史蒂夫轻轻地触碰了一会，直到看见肩膀上连接处的疤痕。

“这！”他瞪大眼睛，望向神色并无变化的冬兵，又小心翼翼地碰了下那一圈伤疤，“这疼吗？”他问。

“不记得了。”冬兵回答。

他看见史蒂夫难过的样子，又补充道：“就是有些重，但用起来很方便。”他抬起右手敲了敲另一条铁胳膊，“战斗的时候它厉害多了，能挡子弹。”

“你和别人战斗？”史蒂夫果然转移了注意力。

“我一睁眼就开始战斗了，”冬兵说，“我就是在准备执行任务时遭遇的意外，来到了这里。”

“你是士兵吗？”史蒂夫问，他的父亲就是一名士兵，他从小到大的梦想就是像他父亲那样上战场保家卫国。

“是的。”冬兵犹豫了一下，还是回答道：“我的代号叫做冬兵。”

 

下次见面的时候史蒂夫递给了冬兵一个小礼盒，看起来很郑重其事的样子。

冬兵有些无措地接了过来，打开一看里面是一颗小小的红星项链。

“这是我照着你手臂上的图案磨的。”史蒂夫有些羞涩地说道，“是一个小塑料片，不值钱。”

冬兵将它小心地拿起来托在手心，红星熠熠地闪着光。

“你喜欢吗？”史蒂夫问。

当然喜欢，冬兵毫不犹豫地将这颗星星戴了起来，用行动回应了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫便笑起来，眼里的光就像是那颗小星星，冬兵摸了摸胸前的小塑料片，有些不是滋味，他想起了他和史蒂夫的第二次见面。

“史蒂夫，”他开口道，“我记得你说你喜欢鹿？”

史蒂夫点点头。

“我想，其实你也可以叫我buck，”他有些含糊地说道，“如果你喜欢的话。”

“可是，你不是不喜欢这个？”史蒂夫明显也想起来那次的情形。

“不，我喜欢。我本来没有名字，很高兴你给我取了这个称呼。”冬兵快速回道。

他面不改色，对着脑海里阴魂不善的那个声音喊道：没错，我就是喜欢这个名字，buck，听起来像史蒂夫一样可爱。

头痛前所未有地剧烈起来，像是被他激怒了一般，冬兵咬紧了牙根，看着史蒂夫高兴起来，也回给他一个微笑。

意外就在这时袭来，冬兵的身后忽然又出现了那股奇异的吸力。

他立刻将史蒂夫推离吸力的范围，胸前的塑料星星漂浮起来，他一把攥住，紧接着便眼一花，再次摔落在地上。

熟悉的冷风吹着飘雪，冬兵趴在雪地上，第一时间环顾四周，没有史蒂夫，他放心地低下头，项链也好好的在他脖颈上挂着。

他挣扎着爬起来，四周忽然冒出一群士兵，他被包围了，而那个领头的战士看起来有些眼熟。

他想了一会，才记起他是之前任务小队的队长。

队长头头眯着眼睛打量了他一番，下了结论：“你很不对劲，士兵。”

 

冬兵被伤痕累累地押送回了基地，他赤手空拳地打倒了七名士兵，小腿被一枚子弹贯穿，最终被压制在雪地里。

该死，冬兵想，果然退步了，他竟已习惯周身不带武器。

他被押进一间类似实验室的屋子，他第一次醒来时看见的那个人，也就是给他下达任务的那个人坐在那里，像是看着某件被毁坏的东西一般看着他。

冬兵并不喜欢这种眼神，他喜欢史蒂夫那样的温和的蓝眼睛。

“你这神情倒是不陌生。”他听见那个人说道，“你忽然失踪了几天，是去哪里了？”

冬兵没回答，身后的士兵立刻打开电击棒压向他的肩膀，腿上的伤口被踹了几下，直到他踉跄着跪倒，又在那人示意下被拉扯着站起来。

“你又想起什么了吗？士兵？”那个人带着恶意笑着，注意到他紧攥的左手，于是命令道：“把他的左手打开。”

两个士兵固定住他的左臂想要掰开他的手指，冬兵忽然用力挣扎起来，最终还是被压在地上，他左肩膀的连接处被枪托重击了好几下，胳膊被扭曲着高高扯起，他们最终还是打开了他的左手。

手心里是一颗小小的红星。

那个人骤然大笑起来：“怎么士兵，你喜欢这颗红星吗？你喜欢我们的印记？真是讽刺……”他看着冬兵执拗的眼神摇摇头，“你该去维修了。”

他离开了，冬兵再次被扯起来推搡到一台机器上，他的身体被固定住，是他刚醒来时的模样。

机器启动的声音传来，他的身体不可遏制地颤抖起来，他攥紧双拳，还好他们没有夺走那颗红星，它还在他的手里。也许等这次惩罚后，他还能在以后执行任务时抽空去趟美国，看看小史蒂夫，他还没有把所有的格斗技巧教给他。

两片仪器包裹住他的头部，电流声噼啪响起，他骤然惨呼出声。

那颗红星被他捏碎在手心里。


	2. 后来再没有风吹过那片海

史蒂夫在正式认识巴基前更早听见了他的声音。

听起来比那些欺负他的混球还要不可一世，但他一脚就踹开了正殴打着史蒂夫的那个孩子，挡在他面前，史蒂夫睁开被揍肿的眼睛，只能模糊看见一件条纹衫。

条纹衫看起来还没有史蒂夫高，但他很强壮，至少和那几个混小子能拼个势均力敌，史蒂夫在一旁喘了半天，使劲抚着胸口让自己过快的心跳别那么大声，待稍微好点之后，他便再次投入了战争，他可不能让帮助他的人孤军奋战。

那天史蒂夫得以更迅速地摆脱欺凌，但也看上去更凄惨了些，他不在乎，条纹衫看起来也没好到哪儿去，但他们就是快活地笑着，像是停不下来。

“嗨，我叫史蒂夫。”他终于想起来自我介绍。

“我叫詹姆斯，不过你可以叫我巴基。”巴基笑得眼睛眯起来，和翘起来的嘴角一起成了三条简单的弧线，看起来神气又得意。

他们很快成了无话不说的好朋友，史蒂夫惊奇于他们每个想法都那么相似，而且巴基比看起来柔软多了，他总是包容史蒂夫的每个缺点，包括他和身体一样不怎么好的脾气。

他觉得巴基是上帝送来帮助他的天使，他和巴基说了这个想法，但说完又觉得有些不好意思。

“嗯哼，没那么简单，”巴基哼哼道，对他把一切归到上帝身上有些不满，“我可是早注意你许久了，毕竟几乎每天都挨打的人没那么多，但你看起来那么倔，每次都坚持和他们对抗，我都不好插手，只好在你走后教训一下那些混蛋，但混蛋就是那么多，你总是会挨揍。”

史蒂夫知道为什么前几次欺负他的坏孩子为什么没有像以前一样一直纠缠他了。

他更喜欢巴基了，他难得有朋友，但上苍总会弥补你缺少的东西，所以他有了世界上最棒的小伙伴。

史蒂夫以前总是一个人独来独往，男孩子们看不起他总是疾病缠身，女孩子对他就更没兴趣了，而现在一切都不一样了，他有了巴基，他们可以在一起消磨时光，巴基热衷于在布鲁克林的每个小巷子里寻找史蒂夫，他有时候仍会挨揍，就像巴基说的，混蛋总是那么多，他依然会去‘多管闲事’，但现在有人和他站在同一战线了，他再没觉得孤独。

有一次史蒂夫对上了一个身高接近成年人的大孩子，他心里有些没底，但依然站在原地，他坚持让那个人给被欺负女孩儿道歉，暴力很快就要从语言上升到肢体。

史蒂夫已经做好挨揍的准备了，他也有信心给那个混账几拳，他和巴基学了不少打架的技巧，但没等他施展出来，巴基出现了。

像是第一次帮史蒂夫赶跑欺负他的人一样，巴基三两下就打发走了那个人，比以前更迅速了，而且没受多少伤。

那个被欺负的女孩从躲藏处走了出来，怯生生地对他们道了谢，但史蒂夫注意到女孩闪亮的目光一直注视着巴基。

他扭过头看去，忽然发现他的好朋友像是一下长大了，他变得更加高大强壮，也更加英俊了。

“我叫莉莉。”女孩说。

“这是史蒂夫，”巴基搂过他的肩膀，“你可以叫我詹姆斯。”

而我叫他巴基，史蒂夫在心里想道，发现自己忽然变得小气起来。

 

他们就这样一起度过了孩童时期，成长成了半大少年，巴基像每个讨人喜欢的英俊少年一样，四肢修长但蕴含力量，他的脸庞一直带着婴儿肥，但这也只是帮他俘虏更多女性的怜爱而已，他总是不把衣服穿得整齐，喜欢翘起一边的嘴角甜蜜地笑，这样反而添了一种别样的魅力。

而史蒂夫则没有多大改变，还是那样瘦弱矮小，真要说有什么的话，也只是又添了几样病症而已。

他们依然像是连体婴一样一有空就在一起到处闲逛，以至于史蒂夫关于那几年的记忆一直都是仿佛永远走不完的街巷，以及永远把手臂搭在他肩膀上在他耳边欢笑的巴基。

只除了那一次。

他们像往常一样，约定了时间一起出去玩，走在一起有一搭没一搭地说着话，话题不知怎的从讨论电影转到了个人形象上。

“你瘦得像一支芦苇杆，像电影里水塘上的那样。”巴基说，他大咧咧地圈过史蒂夫的肩膀，顺手拨弄了几下史蒂夫有些长的头发，“而且是晒脱了水的那种，黄黄的，带点儿金色。”

史蒂夫有点不高兴，当然，他可不是那种三言两语就被击倒的人，恶意的嘲弄和侮辱他都不怕，他坚强着呢。只是听见巴基也这样说，他便不知为何有些开心不起来。

巴基显然立刻注意到了他的情绪，他迅速用更欢乐的语调弥补道：“这是逗你呢，难道你承认了吗？”

“当然不。”史蒂夫回答，他在心里告诫自己不可以这样情绪化，这显得很没道理，而巴基是个难得的好朋友。

巴基却突然严肃起来，他停下了脚步，两只手搭上了史蒂夫的小肩膀，神色郑重得像是要宣布什么大事。

史蒂夫有些紧张地看着他，生怕他最喜欢的朋友生气了，原因是他不知为何变得像个别扭的小姑娘。

“我——”巴基开口了，史蒂夫盯着他，看他也有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，湿漉漉的，像是舔过的软糖，史蒂夫神游了半秒，接着听见巴基有些别扭地说道：“我骗你的，你看起来一点都不像芦苇杆。”

史蒂夫闻言抬起脸看向他的眼睛，奇怪的是巴基那两只很有气势的大眼睛好像忽然一下子变得温柔起来，像是他妈妈看着他的眼神，充满了爱和温情，史蒂夫有些吃惊，又重新开心起来。

他为自己善变的情绪感到有些难为情，便顺着巴基的话问道：“那我到底像什么？”

这话问的蠢毙了，他后知后觉地想着，他能像什么？不过是个一身疾病的瘦弱小孩，他还指望巴基努力地想些美好的比喻安慰自己吗？他可是男子汉，他没那么软弱。

然后他感觉自己的脸被轻轻地碰了下。

“你像大海。”他听见巴基说，声音很轻，但很认真。

巴基的手指停在他的眼角：“这是海面，蓝色的，看着便能忘记一切不开心的事，”又拂过他的金发，“这是阳光，洒在海面上，像金子一样，然后风一吹，”他忽然凑近了猛地鼓起脸颊将史蒂夫的前额发吹得翘起来，“金子就碎了。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，然后抬起手擦了擦脸上被喷上的口水：“这风里还夹着雨呢，巴基。”他假装抱怨一句，其实心里早就乐的轻飘飘的，哪怕巴基说的像是某个电影里耳熟的台词。

巴基红着脸笑着跑开了，他叫道：“我可跑得比风还快，你是追不上我的。”

史蒂夫也跟了上去，他今天的状态好多了，他可不信巴基能抛下他跑到哪里去。

 

后来再长大点，他们找到了各自的兴趣，巴基喜欢泡在格斗馆里，而史蒂夫则对绘画更感兴趣。

他们并没有疏远，反而更加亲密了，巴基开始教史蒂夫一些更具有技巧性的拳脚功夫，免得自己不在的时候史蒂夫又吃了亏，而史蒂夫则顺理成章地把巴基作为自己唯一的临摹对象，他画了很多张巴基的肖像，都被巴基自己要了去，说是要收藏起来，等以后史蒂夫出名了卖个好价钱，或者办个个人展什么的。

他每画完一张画都会给巴基看，尽管他那没半点艺术细胞的朋友觉得每一张都不逊于那些个世界名画，每次都赞不绝口，对史蒂夫改进自己的画技没半点作用。

但有一幅画他一直没有给巴基看，每次巴基看见他在作画时都被他以“还没完成”给敷衍过去，巴基有些不满，因为史蒂夫画那幅画的时候神色无比虔诚，看起来比画他的时候还要认真。

巴基的好奇心越来越重，他开始认真在意那幅一直完不成的画作了，于是他很快逮到史蒂夫再次拿出那张画布。

他迅速凑了上去，史蒂夫的反应却比他更迅速，在他还没瞥见边角的时候就给遮盖起来了。

巴基难得觉得生气了，还有些难过，他索性不讲理地挪开史蒂夫遮挡着的胳膊，然而语气却全然不像是那么回事：“别那么小气嘛史蒂夫，拜托，让我看一眼，好朋友难道不应该分享一切吗？让我看看你画了那么久的到底是什么……”

史蒂夫当然抵不过他的力气，只是徒劳地阻挡了那么一会儿，最终巴基还是看到了那幅画，他有些吃惊地看着它，像是被震撼到了。

“这是——”他瞪大了原本就很可观的大眼睛，像是某种受惊的小动物：“这是海……这真美！老天，史蒂夫，你为什么要挡住它呢？”

画布上是一片深邃而宁静的蓝色，靠近上方的是点点金光。

这是很久前巴基向史蒂夫描述的画面，每当史蒂夫想起那段回忆时便在心里描摹着，他想了无数次，最终被他画了出来。

“我画不出风。”史蒂夫沮丧道。

“风？画风干什么？又看不见。”巴基带着疑问扭过头来，他看见史蒂夫脸上的表情，又改口道：“也许、也许添点浪花什么的，反正表示一下就行了吧？我不知道。你画得那么好，总能找到办法的不是吗？你很专业的。”

史蒂夫并没有受到多少鼓励，他慢腾腾地收拾着画笔，一边说道：“我知道，风无形无状。我当然可以——就像你说的——添点浪花什么的，说明有风吹过，可我只想把它画出来，”他望着巴基的眼睛，“我想把风画上去，和海一起。”

巴基也看着他，眼里满是疑惑，他不懂史蒂夫为什么要固执地把风画出来，史蒂夫也不懂，他只是望着巴基，在心里想道，你为什么是风呢，巴基。

他的好朋友叫巴基，鹿仔，而他的眼睛的确像小鹿一样，灵动可爱，可史蒂夫觉得他更像是巴基自己多年前无心说出的那个比喻，如果他像海的话，巴基就像是无处不在又自由的风，风吹过他这片海，吹起波澜，他的心都泛起褶皱，每一道都刻画着风的样子，可是如果有一天风离开了呢？史蒂夫每想到这个可能都会觉得无法呼吸，像是哮喘又犯了一样，他留不住风，他没法把他画出来。

“你怎么了，史蒂夫？”巴基问，他看出来史蒂夫突然变得有些伤心，于是小心翼翼地道歉道，“对不起，我不该非要看这幅画，你一定有你的理由。”

“不是这个，巴基。”史蒂夫向后仰躺在沙发垫上，巴基很快也跟着躺下来。

“你说，怎么才能留住风呢？”史蒂夫问，他看着上方，目光像是穿过屋顶直达苍穹，“如果风离开了，那海不就没了起伏，没有波澜，没有浪花，像是一滩死水一样。”

巴基没有回答，直到史蒂夫快要睡着了，他才模糊着听见巴基说：

“怎么会呢？风喜欢大海，它不会离开的。”

 

史蒂夫没想到分离来得那样快，战争忽然爆发，而老兵们已经开始赶往前线。

他想要瞒着巴基参军，上战场去反抗那些肆虐的侵略者，然而他的身体不合格，总是因为体检被挡在门外。

他试了很多次，直到巴基发现了他的行为。

他拿着那份不合格的体检报告低着头，史蒂夫看不清他的神色，他从没有害怕过什么，但这一刻他有些心虚起来，他反复地说着法西斯的恶行，说着那些牺牲的士兵，“总得阻止他们，”他说，“不能让他们这样一直迫害无辜的人，巴基，我——”

“我知道，史蒂夫，你总是这样。”巴基慢腾腾地说道，他终于抬起头来，史蒂夫发现他竟然带着笑容，“你总是这样，看不惯欺负弱小的事情发生，虽然看上去有些自不量力。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫也放缓了语调，“我总得做些什么，我们一定能打赢战争。”

“是的，‘我们’，”巴基说，“我要去参军。”

然而没等史蒂夫反应过来，他又接着说：“我去参军，你在布鲁克林好好待着，战场上我没法总是看着你，就像以前一样，好吗？我正面迎敌，你得帮着我看着后方，咱们一起合作。”

“不！巴基！”史蒂夫叫道，他不想这样，但他了解巴基，巴基已经下了决定，他是认真的，“不是这样合作的，巴基，我总得真的去做点什么，我也不能放你一个人去战场！”

巴基挑起了一边的眉毛，抖了抖手里的报告单：“护士小姐们会替我拦住你的，我对她们有信心。”

史蒂夫的胸口快速起伏了两下，又很快平静下来，他说：“我不会放弃的。”

巴基收起笑容，他们沉默着对峙了一会，巴基离开了，史蒂夫目送他气冲冲的背影，像是目送一阵风的远去。

他们从没有争吵得像这次一样厉害，史蒂夫依然想法设法地尝试着去军队报名，而巴基则不见踪影，他一直没来找他，直到一段时间后，史蒂夫发现一张从门缝投进来的电影票。

一张卡通片的电影票，是巴基。

史蒂夫放下心来，又一次对自己的脾气感到抱歉，他连夜画了一张巴基穿着军装的照片，想把它作为他们的和好礼物让巴基开心一下，他提前去了电影院，正赶上电影放映间隙的参军宣传片。

然而他又惹上了麻烦，一个大个子不耐烦地在安静的电影院喧嚷着，令有些担忧着流泪的女士有些不适。

史蒂夫出声制止了他，这也是为什么他们现在在电影院后门的那个小巷子里。

大个子太强壮了，巴基交给他的技巧一个也用不上，他的拳头还没碰上大个子便被他揍翻在地，他几乎是在单方面地挨揍。

最后仍旧是巴基解决了，他找到这里，只用了一拳一脚就把大个子赶走了，史蒂夫注意到巴基穿上了军装，比他想象着画出的还要好看。

“你通过了？”他问，心已经沉了下去。

“当然，”巴基又现出那种神气又得意的笑容，“我现在可是中士了，107陆兵团，明早就走。”

“107？”史蒂夫注意到了这个，这是他一直想进的兵团。

“这是为了防止你被不小心漏过去了。如果你真的瞒天过海参了军，我总得在你旁边照看着，不过看来他们还是挺严格的。”巴基弯下腰捡起史蒂夫掉下的一张报告单，依然是4F。

“好了高兴点，这可是最后一晚了。”巴基扯着他往外走，一边递给他一叠纸。

史蒂夫看起来一点都不高兴，他应该也一起去的，但他不能表现出来，他不能再破坏巴基好心情了。

他兴致缺缺地接过那叠宣传单，随口问道：“这是去哪？”

巴基回头笑着回答：“去未来。”

 

史蒂夫最终还是参了军，和巴基告别的那个晚上，他遇上了一个老人，像是圣诞老公公提前将礼物放在他的床头一样，他给了史蒂夫一个进入军队的机会，尽管不是107团，但史蒂夫依然满心感激。

那个时候，他还不知道他不只是遇见了一个好心的教授，他被推上了那条命中注定的道路时还只是个梦想着上战场杀敌的小兵。

他被选中成了“超级士兵”计划的第一个实验者，很快成了唯一一个，剩余的血清因为德国间谍的插手都被打碎了，教授也为此牺牲了。

接着他便因为政治博弈家们的命令穿上了紧身服，在舞台上一次又一次地打倒那个滑稽的希特勒，人们欢呼着，像是他们真正胜利了一样，他觉得自己有些迷失了，于是格外想念巴基。

在群众里捞足了物资后，他在上级的授意下被派去军中巡演，那些挂着彩的大兵没有后方的妇孺那样好糊弄，他们大声嘲笑着讽刺他，只有在舞女们上台时才露出些许兴奋，史蒂夫坐在后台闷闷地画着画，他想巴基也像他们一样满身硝烟与伤痕吗？若是巴基见了他，却不是在战场上，巴基看着他穿着紧身衣站在舞台上，也会这样笑话他吗？

然而老天却不会让他们这么轻易就相遇，他再次听见巴基的名字，却是在一串失踪士兵的名单上。

看来自己是不能当一个安分的只服从军令的士兵了，史蒂夫想，他当即开始收拾简单的行李，他要去敌方救那些被俘的士兵，巴基可能就在里面。

事情没变得太坏，卡特特员帮助了他，将他偷偷空运到了敌军前线后方，他悄无声息地潜入了对方的根据地，他现在变得很高很壮，有着常人远不能及的力量，他轻而易举地解决了一路的敌人，顺利地将那些关着的美国士兵放了出来。

但是没有巴基。

他压下心里的那个猜测，让那些士兵按计划撤离，而他自己则往更深处探去。

他走在空无一人的通道里，听见外面传来模糊的交火声，他快速地搜寻着通道两边的房间，都没结果，直到他看见一个矮小的侏儒提着一箱东西形迹可疑地从某间房内出来。

侏儒看见他便迅速地逃走了，史蒂夫没管他，他冲向那间房，看见巴基被绑在一张狭窄的台子上。

他的心终于放下了。

他迅速走近，看见巴基眼神涣散，对他的到来毫无反应，只是低声地反复念着一串数字，史蒂夫有些愤怒地扯下那些束缚，轻柔地托起他的脖颈。

“巴基……”他呼唤道，声音很轻，像是怕吓到他。

巴基终于回了点神，但依旧没认出眼前的人：“你是……”

“我是史蒂夫，巴基。”

有了这个名字，巴基迅速认出了他的朋友，他无意识地微笑起来，像是在布鲁克林的时候每一次找到小巷里的史蒂夫那样。

情况紧急，他们没那么多时间叙旧，史蒂夫将他扶起身，拖着他踉跄着走出房间，他们在撤离的时候意外对上了敌方的将领，那个人扯碎自己脸皮的时候把他们都吓了一跳，但最终他们还是安全地脱离了那片还在不断发生爆炸的火海。

 

史蒂夫带着队伍凯旋而归，巴基就走在他的身边，现在他们都是上过沙场的战士了，史蒂夫觉得心满意足。

他没有等来想象中的惩罚，领导们像是终于发现他不是一个中看不中用的漂亮花瓶，把他放在战场上比放在舞台上更能凝聚人心。

于是他成了突击队的队长，而巴基是他的副官，没有比这更好的结果了，他现在是正面迎敌的那个，而巴基像以前史蒂夫照看他一样帮着他照看他的后背。

巴基对他的新形象适应良好，或者说史蒂夫什么样子他都能接受。拜托，史蒂夫根本就没变嘛，巴基这样说，看他和姑娘在一起时的样子，和以前一样窘迫得不行。

他们和其他的队员一起执行任务，史蒂夫和巴基总是分在单独的一个小组，这可不是他的私心，而是没人能像他们这样彼此默契十足，配合无间，而史蒂夫和巴基的组合向来完美无缺，他们照顾着对方的软肋，能应对一切攻击。

史蒂夫喜欢这样和巴基在一起，这个时候的巴基总是比人前要更活泼一些，也更亲近一些，更接近记忆里那个在布鲁克林的英俊青年。

一次他们遭遇了伏击，史蒂夫艰难地撕开了封锁线，巴基在他后方为他狙击所有的威胁，炮火四处燃烧着，将近傍晚的时候才停歇。

他和巴基窝在一处壕沟里休息，都灰头土脸的，还带着伤，但巴基依旧带着笑，咧着嘴露出一口白牙。

“哇哦，”巴基敲了敲他的头盔，沙哑着嗓子笑着说：“太阳被遮起来了，只剩下汪洋一片！”

“巴基——”史蒂夫觉得惊喜，巴基竟然记得这个比喻。

“怎么，你以为我会忘了自己说的话？对我的脑子没有信心吗？”巴基撇了撇嘴，装作不高兴的样子，他就是知道史蒂夫的每个想法，哪怕他并没有说出来，“那些混蛋对我碎碎念的时候，我可都想着你画的那片海呢，记得吗？‘蓝色的海面，看着便能忘记一切不开心的事’，你早就在救我了，没你我撑不了这么久。”

史蒂夫知道他在说什么，巴基什么都知道，他看出来了，史蒂夫一直在后悔没有早点投身战场，早点救出巴基让他免受那些折磨。

史蒂夫察觉自己眼睛有些湿润，这可不常见，但巴基依然比他更早地察觉了，巴基看着那片蓝色在炮火的照映下闪烁着细碎的光，像是漫天星星的倒影。

和金色的阳光一样美。他想着，忽然吻上了史蒂夫的眼睛，他吮了一下，像是要吮掉那些泪光一样，但他只是将史蒂夫的眼睛弄得更湿了。

史蒂夫愣了愣，很快反应过来将他拉进怀里，他抬起头向上摸索着，直到四唇相贴，他们交换了一个带着些许咸味的吻。

“你无师自通嘛，队长。”巴基模糊地笑了起来。

“你倒熟能生巧，中士。”史蒂夫毫不客气地回了一句，同样听起来含混不清。

他们贴着唇说话，像是嘴巴忽然黏在了一起，说着说着，来不及吞咽的口水就要流出，于是他们又忙着舔弄彼此的口水，像是两只小奶狗一样黏黏糊糊地亲昵着，直到听见其他队员的喊声。

“真是糟糕的初吻。”史蒂夫事后总结道。

“这可不是初吻。”巴基反驳道，倒也没对那个‘糟糕’的评价表示不满，反正他们都知道那是怎么回事。

“是啊，对你来说那不是。”史蒂夫难得说了句小气的话，那边巴基已经夸张地小声叫起来：“天哪你是在嫉妒吗？队长？”

“就算对你来说也不是。”巴基得意洋洋地补充道，“你的初吻早就给我了。”

“什么时候？”史蒂夫这次是真的惊讶了，他甚至停下来仔细的回想了一会，但完全没有印象。

“就是那次我看见你画的那幅画，”巴基说，“后来你睡着了，我把那幅画摆在你的脑袋旁边，觉得还是你更好看，然后——我不记得怎么回事了，反正我最后偷偷吻了你。”

史蒂夫若有所思：“难怪那之后你都没有再和女孩子约过会。”

巴基没再吭声了，他没想到史蒂夫记得这样清楚。

他只好再偷偷地亲亲他的朋友、他的爱人，史蒂夫在他们接吻时还能再想些其他无关紧要的小事吗？

当然不能。

 

史蒂夫曾经觉得风终是要离开大海的，后来又觉得自己终于抓住了风，然而命运就是喜欢同他开玩笑，在他患得患失的时候，它给了他一切，而当他志得意满时，它又把他最珍贵的东西拿走了。

就像是他之前总是远离酒精，他不喜欢喝醉了到处发疯的样子，但他现在却希望自己能够醉倒在某个地方。

巴基掉下了雪崖。

他一想起这个事实就如溺水般痛苦，而自那之后他便发现他想不起来巴基的样子了，关于巴基的那部分像是随着他的离去一起被封存了起来，他看着自己一直随身携带的笔记本上画的巴基肖像，发觉是那样陌生，那不是他的巴基，巴基比那好看一万倍。

他就知道他画不出风的样子。

史蒂夫曾无数次后悔，他想，老天从未厚待过他，他从出生起就带着很严重的身体疾病，那么他怎么能以为在他的厄运像是被血清一洗而光时，他不会付出任何代价呢？他为什么不在巴基被救下来后就让他转移到后方？明明他已经变得这么强大，为什么还是没能保护好对他来说最重要的那个人？巴基保护了他无数次，而他却弄丢了巴基。

他只能复仇，他以前并不喜欢这个词，但是现在一切都变了，他不能停止摧毁九头蛇的基地，他甚至不再留手，九头蛇做了那么多恶，为什么他们能活着，而巴基却掉下了悬崖呢？

他的反常令队员们暗自担忧，他看出来了，却已经没精力去理会。他步步紧逼，最终目标只剩下九头蛇的老巢，九头蛇的头目红骷髅就藏身在那里。

他将红骷髅追得毫无退路，哪怕它坐着飞行器逃走了，他也依旧紧追不放，跟了上去想要彻底消灭这个十恶不赦的恶棍。

这是他接受血清后经历过的最艰难的一次打斗，对方甚至比他更强，他像是又回到了豆芽菜时期，只是再没有一个背影挡在他前面了。

最后结果谈不上胜利，红骷髅借着魔方逃走了，只留下他，还有一个情况不妙的飞行器。

飞行器的目标是纽约，而操控台已变得一团糟，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地选择了迫降，他看着底下越来越近的冰原，想着，一切都结束了。

他还是想不起巴基的样子，他记得他唇角上翘的弧度，记得他眼里闪耀的光芒，可他就是拼凑不出恋人的模样，记忆总是停留在一只向他伸出的手上，他也看见自己竭力伸出的手，它们近在咫尺，却永远触碰不到。

飞行器一头扎进了冰雪里，伴着燃烧的火与黑烟沉入冰下的水中。

战争也该结束了，史蒂夫想，他的头部受到了撞击，痛的没了知觉，而身体则被卡住了。

人们该为真正的胜利欢呼了吧，可惜看不到了。

寒冷渐渐袭来，他却没有随之坠入黑暗，他模模糊糊地在心里熟练地描摹出那幅熟悉的画面，海波依旧蔚蓝，平滑如镜，阳光失了颜色，开始变得苍白，只是没有风。

风停止了，或者早已吹过，他梦不见它，就像当初画不出它一样，直到海面渐渐冰封，再没有风吹过那片海。


	3. 当我能够和你一起老去

史蒂夫睁开眼看见全然陌生的环境，他记得自己昨晚绝对是睡在自己床上的。

肯定是又穿越了，史蒂夫很淡定。

现在只需确定一件事，巴基在哪。

在之前多次的莫名穿越之旅中，虽然巴基最后终是和他在一起的，但也有些世界的设定是需要他花费不少功夫才能找到巴基并把他带回家。

巴基现在不在他的身边。

史蒂夫决定下床找找看，也许在这个世界巴基会给他准备早餐。

然后他发现自己变成了一个行动迟缓的老人。

他反复地看了几遍满是皱纹的双手，接着又继续艰难地挪动有些僵硬的双腿下了床，一切等先找到巴基再说。

他来到客厅，家里摆设看起来很是简单，看不大出是否是两个人住。

但史蒂夫静下来便听见另一个呼吸声。

在阳台。

 

于是他又颤巍巍地挪动着走向阳台，并开始觉得自己腿脚恢复了点知觉，他看见阳台上摇曳着一个躺椅，躺椅上有个满头银发的老人。

那是巴基，他一下就认出来了。

看见巴基的那一瞬间他便放松了嘴角，顺势在一旁的另一张躺椅上坐下来。

巴基是醒着的，他没有回头，只是直直地看着前方的天空。

史蒂夫也没出声，陪着他一起看，他们一起享受这寂静。

天光亮起来，红色的朝霞由浅渐深，旭日缓缓升起。

巴基跟着深深吸了口气，他歪着头看向史蒂夫：“日出真美。”

史蒂夫表示赞同。

“这个世界好像格外宁静。”他对巴基说。

巴基笑了，这个笑容更接近史蒂夫在冰里沉睡前记得的样子，他说：“就算不平静，也没我们什么事了。”

“我醒来的时候就躺在这里，发现翻个身都好像很困难。”巴基说，“睡了一觉发现自己变成了个普通老头，但感觉竟然还不赖。我就想，起来做什么，我要躺在这里看日出，等史蒂夫来找我。”

史蒂夫听着也笑了，他甚至难得开了个玩笑：“也许这里没有超级英雄，超级反派也没有。”

“所以我们就成了两个普通的九十岁老头。”巴基想了想，“一点都不酷炫。”

“就当是度个假了。”史蒂夫说，将手搭在了巴基的手上。

 

他们真的变成普通人了。

像每个正常的老人一样，史蒂夫发现他们一样变得唠叨起来，并且开始频繁地回忆。

哪怕是在原世界，史蒂夫和巴基也没说过这么多话。这不代表他们不亲近，只是巴基已经习惯了大部分时间沉默着。

他们愉快地交谈着，像两个无聊的老头子，语速都慢的要死，有些发音很费力的单词他们都略过去了，反正他们总是知道彼此说的是什么意思。

他们九十多了，时间短暂得肉眼可见，但也没什么事情能做的，于是只剩消磨时光。

“说起来，第一次一起穿越是什么情形来着，我记不大清了。”巴基喃喃道，像是在自言自语。

“是在一张床垫上，我们一下变成了十六岁。”史蒂夫说，不自觉地笑起来，“你躺在我的身边，而那时是我找你的第六个月。”

巴基转过头看着他。

“我当时还以为又做了一个关于年少时候的梦。”史蒂夫回忆道，“但接着我看见了你的眼睛，我就知道了，你是那个我要找的巴基。”

“我总是忘记许多事。”巴基轻声说道。

“但我记得呢。”史蒂夫说，他握紧了巴基搭在扶手上的手，“我都记得，所有。”

 

他们安静地彼此凝视了一会。

直到巴基再次开口：“说说吧，你记得多少。”

“我们一起穿越了69次。”史蒂夫说，“有些世界里我们一开始便在一起，但有些世界没有。”

“我记得。”巴基说着身体微微颤抖了一下，像是想起了什么，史蒂夫起身将一旁的毛毯拾起搭在他身上，这花了他不少时间，他甚至听见脊椎发出的呻吟声。

“前几次我一睁开眼睛就能看见你，而第7次的时候，我醒来，却没法睁眼，四周很冷，也没有声音。”巴基接着说，“我想也许我又回到了九头蛇的冰柜里，但也许我只是在做梦呢？那情形和我有段时间做的梦没什么两样。”

“还好我找到了你。”史蒂夫说。

“是的，你还是找到我了。”巴基笑起来，“你总是能找到我。”

史蒂夫看着他，他喜欢巴基的笑容，哪怕他现在货真价实的已经九十多了，但他还是爱这样的笑容，每一条皱纹都爱。

“我该感谢这个世界让我们一醒来就发现彼此都在，”史蒂夫抬手给巴基梳理一头银发，巴基的头发一直都很茂密，“不然像这般年纪，该怎么找你呢？”

“反正你总是会找的。”巴基说，习惯性地往下撇了撇嘴角。

史蒂夫笑了，给他拈下一根掉在他脸颊旁的头发。

 

巴基在这个世界的身体似乎有些虚弱，他在史蒂夫还在絮絮叨叨的时候安静地睡了过去。

史蒂夫看着他等着他再次醒来。

期间他起身去厨房找了器具烧了壶热水，打算等一会给巴基喝，他意外地在客厅电视旁发现了一本相册。

他捧着那本相册又坐回了摇椅里。

他一边轻轻摇着摇椅，一边翻看，像是在观看另一段过去的时光。

这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基没有生离死别，他们和每对要好的朋友一样欢乐地一起长大，然后自然地相恋，他们每年给彼此庆生，找着借口在每个和他们定情那天有关系的日期里外出约会，他们订婚，结婚，相濡以沫，一起老去。

他不由自主地想起原世界里的他们。

在一起穿越了几个世界后，巴基主动找到了他，那个时候，他已经对史蒂夫印象尤深了，哪怕他并没有记起全部。

他们就像是重新相遇相知了很多次。

史蒂夫合上相册笑了笑，再一次在心底默默感激这莫名的穿越。

这时身旁响起巴基有些模糊的声音：“史蒂夫？”

“我在。”他回应道。

“还没有回去？”巴基清醒过来，将左手伸到眼前虚虚抓握几次，“我都快习惯这个了。”

史蒂夫将手中的相册递过去：“要不要看看这个？”

巴基接过去，翻了几页便开始笑：“看这个表情！简直和你小时候一样倔。”

“这个超丑的红帽子我记得你也有一个，果然是一样的审美。”

“哈哈，这动作太蠢了，这个我竟然会和你一起做。”

到后来，他不得不停下来歇歇气，史蒂夫递给他一杯水，他勉强伸过头抿了几口。

 

“他们真幸福。”巴基微笑着翻完了相册，他转头看见史蒂夫的眼神，补充道：“当然，我们也不赖。”

“虽然之前没他们这么顺利，但我们的时间还长着呢。”巴基说。

“巴基……”史蒂夫觉得自己变得有些脆弱起来，一定是因为他老了的原因。

“巴基，如果我们真的像他们一样，能一起老去……”他想这样问问巴基，反正现在他老了，老人总是喜欢想着“如果”，这没什么。

但他还没有问出口，巴基已经先一步回答了。

“反正不管怎么样，我总会陪你到最后的。”巴基总结道。

“直到最后。”史蒂夫认真地重复道。

熟悉的失重感突然袭上，史蒂夫知道这次的休假时间结束了，他们要回原世界了。

时间定格，他们维持着凝视彼此的姿势再次一起沉睡过去，巴基膝上的相册掉落下来，册子翻开的那页上，这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基正交换戒指，说出彼此的誓言。

他们的表情看起来和几十年后这两位沉睡的老人没什么两样。


End file.
